Fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) is widely used in numerous consumer products to provide a sturdy plastic structure having a desirable surface appearance. For example, FRP is incorporated into bath tubs, sinks and wash basins which are used in homes, hotels, hospitals, restaurants and other residential or commercial environments where such products are continuously exposed to water and a variety of chemicals. In another example, FRP is incorporated into the panels used in automobiles and recreation vehicles as well as into the hulls, decks and interiors of marine vessels, such as commercial and recreational fishing boats. FRP may be made with polyester resin to provide a composite material having tensile strength, impact strength, heat resistance, chemical resistance and a high quality surface finish which are desirable physical and mechanical characteristics for FRP based products used in the previously described environments.
However, the surface of these FRP based products are under constant exposure to bacteria, fungi and microbes that exist in their respective environments. For example, FRP based products, such as tubs and sinks, are used in bathrooms, kitchens, hospitals and other environments that are particularly associated with pathogen development and proliferation. The presence of humidity or moisture in these environments, or any environment, is conducive to growth of pathogens. Additionally, FRP based products used in the marine market, such as boats, are exposed to salt water and fresh water environments which are havens for algae, as well as aquatic thriving pathogens, and which are also conducive to algal, fungal and bacterial growth. These bacteria, fungi and other pathogens can grow and multiply on the surfaces of the FRP based products, and significant levels of microbial contamination can build over time.
One proposed method to counter the presence and growth of microbes on the surface of FRP based products is to apply a disinfectant to the surface, such as by spraying or wiping the surface. Unfortunately, the applied disinfectant provides only temporary removal of the microbes on the surface, but, as previously mentioned, the associated environment is a continuous resource for further contamination. Reapplication of the disinfectant is costly, time consuming, non-durable and only temporarily counters the presence and growth of microbes. Additionally, by applying the disinfectant or other biocide to the surface of the FRP based product, a residual of the disinfectant or biocide enters the environment and may negatively impact the environment, especially in an aquatic environment.
What is needed is an antimicrobial agent that can be incorporated into an FRP composite at the time of manufacture, that is free from toxic effect and is durable over the lifespan of the FRP composite and which will migrate to the surface as needed to provide appropriate protection. However, by incorporating an additional material into the FRP composite, one would expect a diminishment of the physical and mechanical properties of the FRP based product because a corresponding amount of an FRP constituent, e.g., fiber or polymer resin, would be replaced by the additional material. Further needed is an FRP composite having antimicrobial compounds or chemicals embedded in the composite that has physical and mechanical characteristics similar to FRP composites that do not have antimicrobial compound or chemicals embedded in the composite.